


The Shoe Tying Challenge

by TheDisneyOutsider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisneyOutsider/pseuds/TheDisneyOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teaches Sammy to tie his shoes. Wee!chester, Sammy 6 and Dean 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoe Tying Challenge

“Deanie?” Sammy said as he walked into the living room, one shoe on untied and the other held loosely in his hand.

Dean looked over when he heard his baby brother’s questioning voice, but immediately groaned when he saw what he was holding.

At six years old, Sammy still couldn't tie his own shoes. This was a huge pain for Dean because every time Sammy put on his shoes, or one came untied, he heard the telltale ‘Dean?’ and saw the small boy walking towards him, shoes in hand.

At first Dean didn't mind. Sammy was little and Dean would do anything to help his little brother. But, in the past few weeks Dean had started to become frustrated with this never ending task. 

Actually, Dean thought suddenly, he had learned to tie his shoes when he was around Sammy’s age. The more Dean thought of it, the more he decided that Sammy was indeed old enough to learn to tie his shoes. And who better to teach him than his big brother.

“Come here Sammy, I’m gonna teach you to tie your shoes all by yourself so you don’t have to keep asking,” Dean said with a smile.

“But why?” Sammy questioned completely confused, did Dean not want to help him anymore?

“What do you mean why?” Dean said, more confused than Sam.

“Well, don’t you like me anymore?” Sammy asked, starting to worry.

Dean almost laughed at this question, but he stopped himself just in time, not wanting to upset his brother any further.

“Of course I love ya Sammy!” Dean reassured, “But I can’t follow you around tying your shoes for the rest of your life!”

Sammy gave Dean a puzzled look, his lip starting to quiver just a bit.

“You mean you’re leaving me!” Sammy asked in a sob.

“No! Of course not Sammy!” Dean denied, “But you’ll be going to school in September won’t you?”

“Yeah,” Sammy responded still puzzled.

“Well, if you can’t tie your shoes you’ll have to wear Velcro to school,” Dean pointed out.

Sammy’s expression changed to one of shock and disgust.

“Velcro’s for babies,” Sam declared, “I’m a big boy!”

“Exactly Sammy! But big boys have to know how to tie their own shoes,” Dean stated matter of factly.

“Can you teach me?” Sammy asked panicked.

Dean held back another snicker, hadn't he just said he would?

“Ok Sammy, sit down and I’ll show you.”

Sammy quickly took a seat on the couch, holding his shoe out to Dean. 

“Now Sammy I want you to watch me okay?” Dean asked.

Sammy nodded eagerly. 

“Build a tee pee, come inside, close it tight so we can hide. Over the mountain, and around we go, here’s my arrow and here’s my bow!” Dean sang, remembering the rhyme his dad had taught him when he was learning to tie his shoes.

“Ok Sammy, now you try,” Dean encouraged.

Sam held his laces up with a determined look on his face.

“Build a tee pee...” Sammy started to recite, “...and around the mountain, and inside...I can’t do it!” Sammy exclaimed frustrated. 

“It’s ok Sammy; nobody gets it on the first try! Let me show you again,” Dean soothed.

And over and over and over they went. Sam, determined to be a big boy, studied Dean’s every move. Dean, determined to never have to tie Sam’s shoes again, patiently went over and over with him.

Several hours later, Dean heard Sammy squeal from the next room. Before he could go investigate, a very excited six year old ran into the room, both shoes on his feet and a smile from ear to ear plastered on his face.

“I’m a big boy! I’m a big boy!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“Good job Sammy! You’re a natural,” Dean praised, examining his brother’s feet.

The rest of the night was spent with Sammy untying and tying his shoes over and over again, while Dean tried to drown his brother’s voice out, wishing he had never heard that stupid rhyme.

**Author's Note:**

> The rhyme Dean teaches Sammy was found here: http://teachers.net/lessons/posts/1952.html 
> 
> Feedback is wonderful!


End file.
